1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device having an operating member that is movably mounted with respect to a fixed member in first and second directions.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle operating devices for controlling various components of the bicycle. Some bicycles are provided with a drive train having multiple gears that allows the rider to select a particular gear for a particular situation. A bicycle operating device is usually provided for the rider to manually change gears of the drive train. This type of operating devices is often called a bicycle shifter. In most cases, the bicycle operating device is mounted to a part of a handlebar or a frame of the bicycle. Multi-speed bicycle transmissions typically includes a chain, one or more front sprockets or gears mounted to a front crankset and a plurality of rear sprockets or gears mounted to a rear hub of a rear wheel. Thus, two bicycle operating devices (e.g., the shifters) are often used to operate a pair of gear changing devices (e.g., a derailleur or an internal hub gear mechanism) to select a desired gear ratio.